(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch operation input device, touch operation input method and program in which menu is displayed in drawing mode by performing a touching operation so as to select and input an operation item.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recently, touch operation input devices such as tablet terminals, electronic blackboards and the like that allow the user to input by touching operation have appeared. In input operation in such the touch operation input device, an operation menu is displayed so that the user can operate the device intuitively. Examples of how the operation menu is displayed include a type in which the operation menu is constantly displayed at an edge of the touch operation input device and a type in which the operation menu is called up only when needed in order to allow the use of the display screen as wide as possible. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a device that displays a menu when the screen is long pressed by a pen.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open H08-286829
However, when a menu is made to appear by a long press of a pen in drawing mode, the stoke trace (spot) of the pen remains at the area where the pen is long pressed on the screen. Further, even when the menu is cancelled by a long press, the stroke also remains. As a result, the user has to erase the stroke trace (spot) every time it is drawn, causing inconvenience.